


He Lost

by whatfandom



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Ryan's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He lost every fight he started."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Lost

We’ve never had to say ‘I love you’. I’ve always figured he knew I loved him, always have, always did, you know? I thought he knew the way I looked at him and no one else. The way I kissed him. The way I gave him everything. I didn’t think Brendon needed to have me tell him I love him.

I never had to have him tell me he loved him. But I guess… Yeah, now I guess it would’ve been nice to hear, before we fell asleep, after we were both coming down from orgasm, pressed naked together. It would have been nice to remember. It would have been nice to remember the way his voice sounded as he formed the simple three words, before he was gone.  
People say death is simple, that it just is and nothing can ever change that. Well, maybe death is and nothing can change that death happens. I always thought you didn’t have one set date you are supposed to die. I always thought that it was the choices you make previously in life that determine that day you die.

Brendon picked his. He picked his by picking up a bottle of alcohol. He picked his by picking a fight with me, then by picking a fight with a homophobic asshole, then finally, by picking a fight with a moving car.

He lost every fight he started.


End file.
